Rose's Nightmare
by Lunwe
Summary: What was once just a story of revenge has spun out of control! Lunwe is now the master of Rose's dreams and is learning some very intersesting things... R&R:>
1. The Understanding

Muhahah to Rose! This is Revenge, Sweet, sweet revenge!!  
  
Disclaimer: umm the Fluffy Kittens have something to say.  
  
Fluffy Kittens: Meow mrr purr Prow Meoww!!  
  
Translation: I own nothing here not even Rose. She owns herself. I think  
  
Rose's Nightmare Rose tossed and turned in her bed. The pale glitter of the moon reflected softly on her mussed up sheets. Restless visions passed through her head as she drifted through the dream world.  
  
It was nighttime, Rose stood on an empty plain. There was no one around her. Or so she thought, distant shouting reached her ears. She walked towards the sounds that were echoing across the plain. For some reason, the setting looked vaguely familiar. Almost like the plains of Rohan in The Two Towers that she had just seen that evening. But no, Rose thought, this isn't possible. Middle-Earth doesn't exist. That was when the first Uruk-Hai head rolled by her feet. She gasped and looked around frantically, what was going on? The commotion of fighting crashed through a rocky passage that she hadn't noticed before. Carefully she walked forward, looking for the hidden battlefield. She found it. The sight that met her eyes wasn't pretty. Uruk-Hai were locked in battle over what looked like a hurriedly assembled campsite. Two small bound figures lay on straw away from the fighting. Another Uruk-Hai head narrowly missed her on its way to the ground. A voice burst over the fighting, "I f we don't keep going they will catch us and then more of us will be dead like him," The Uruk-Hai pointed to the mangled body of what could've been the captain, "We must move out now!" How could she understand the Black Speech? Rose thought. But there was no time for thinking. The Uruk-Hai were ready to leave. Directly through where she was standing. She bit back a cry as she looked for a place to hide. The only way was up. Up the rocky side of the ravine they were in she climbed. At long last she made it to the top. Just in time by the sound of running feet below. She huddled up against a rock, hoping she wouldn't be seen by the hideous beings passing below her. She lay huddled there for what seemed like eternity. The sun slowly rose over the horizon. Rose looked around, wondering how she had gotten stuck in the middle of The Two Towers. What was she going to do? She was stuck on the middle of a desolate plain wearing her pjs? Besides that mortifying fact, she was stuck with no food or water and the only sign off life was the receding dust cloud that marked the Uruk-Hai's progress. But, what was so bad about being in the Lord of the Rings? Rose asked herself. It sounds really cool from the books and it looked even better from the movies. Not that she liked any of the characters, Rose thought with distaste. They aren't "hot" or anything like that. She didn't understand all of her friend's craziness over Legolas. He was just a guy wearing pointy ears and a wig. He wasn't real or anything. It was at that moment when she felt a presence at her side. She looked up in fear that the Uruk-Hai had come back for her. The sight that met her eyes was the most gorgeous thing she has seen in her life. The blond, longhaired elf looked at Rose with concern, "What are you doing here all alone Lady?" Asked Legolas. Rose took back what she said about not knowing why her friends liking him. He was the hottest guy ever. She looked into his eyes and their dreamy blue depths and slowly her world turned blue.  
  
Rose opened her eyes to see the walls of her room, bright blue with the early morning sun beaming at her. What a weird dream she thought. But my oh my, that dude is hot! She set about getting ready for school.  
  
~At School~ Rose flopped into her seat just as the clocks turned off, marking the beginning of class. Her friend Lunwe turned around in her seat to talk to Rose, "Hey! Did you have a good sleep?" She asked innocently. An evil gleam in her eyes. "It was you!" Rose gasped. I am going to get you for that!  
  
Hehehe!! Rose is going to kill me now! But I don't care!!! Yes, Rose is a real person who made me feel sick so this is my revenge.  
  
R&R Please ~ Lunw? 


	2. The Dwarf

Ooh! I come back to you now! At the turn of the month. Well. Not really but you get the point!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Legolas like so many others.. Maybe one day.. But as it is now. I own nothing but Lunwe (me) and I don't really know who owns my friends.  
  
Fuzzy Kittens: Mrr Meow Mrr Powrrie!  
  
Translation: Yay! Writer's block is over! Ideas come to us!  
  
The Dwarf Lunwe sat in front of her computer. How am I going to mess with Rose's mind tonight? She wondered. Her thoughts drifted, and drifted, until they finally came to rest on that day's English class. She giggled with glee as she remembered the events that taken place in the usually boring class.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~ It was done in an instant! Lunwe approached Rose, coming up behind her as she sat at her desk which was right in front of her own. "Hey! I am so mad at you!" Lunwe cried in a greeting, hitting Rose on the back. "What I didn't do anything!" Rose protested, "What did you do that for?" "Oh, yes you did," Lunwe glared evilly at Rose, barely hiding her amusement, "You made me read that awful story! Oh man, I am still getting sick over it!" Lunwe sat back down at her desk at was motioning for Cicy to look at Rose when she was, let me say, distracted. "You like Gimli and Riley?" Kelsey R. asked, reading the note that Lunwe had stuck on her back. Lunwe, Cicy, and Yvonne burst into laughter, Lauren was doing something, but Lunwe wasn't sure if it was laughing or shaking her head. You could never tell with Lauren. "What? No, I don't like Riley! What are you talking about!" Rose spluttered going red in the face. Something hit Lunwe's desk, it was a note. Notice she never denied liking Gimli! LOL, Cicy. Yea I know! Mouthed Lunwe back. She and Cicy both signaled to Kelsey R. that it would be a bad thing if she told Rose why she asked. Just then, the dreaded English teacher Mr. Kapka came up beside Rose, "The Lord of the Rings, a very good writing. Done by Tolkein am I right?" Rose nodded mutely trying to ignore the chuckles and muffled snickers escaping her supposed friends. "Well I see my self more as Legolas," Mr. Kapka shot an imaginary bow, " I don't think I am much of a Gimli person," He announced, swinging an imaginary axe. "I'm a lot thinner then he is!" With that, Lunwe lost all of her rational thinking and collapsed onto her desk in hysterical laughter. She fought to breathe past her hysterics, she hadn't known she could laugh like that.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~ Yes, Lunwe thought. She knew the perfect way to bother Rose tonight. She started typing with an evil laugh. Her fingers flying over the keyboard. "Go away CC!" She typed on MSN, "I'm writing Nightmares now!" Have a good sleep Rose, Lunwe snickered. Yes, and who said being evil didn't have it's perks?  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~ Rose was sitting on what felt like stairs, she couldn't tell because of the complete and total darkness all around her. She heard dripping all around her and realized that she must be in a cave. And a dirty on at that! Rose thought, feeling the grimy rough ground around her. Wait! What was that, a faint gray patch in the darkness. Gradually it got brighter until she could see the ruined traces of a great civilization all around her. She realized that the thing she was on was indeed a staircase and that it went above three different doors. They all were pitch dark, but the light, it was so strong now. It has gone from a dull gray to a brilliant glittering white. She picked up movement in the bright glare of the light. Nine figures moved cautiously up to the doors that she was currently above. She saw that the leader of the procession was all in gray and wearing a crooked old hat. He, as she presumed, moves up the stairs right before the doors and gazed hard at them, as if willing them to give up their secrets in the dark. "I have no memory of this place." The light bearer finally announced to the weary group. They immediately settled down, the smallest members just sunk wearily to the ground. Rose stared in shock. Even though she had only seen the Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings three times, that line was unforgettable, especially when Lunwe went into her talk all Lotr quote mode. She had her eyes fixed on only one person in the group though, a dwarf to be exact. She didn't really know why she found this dwarf so attractive but it was somewhere between his good looks, his personality, and his superb voice. It was his voice that she had leaked out to her friends. They had caught on so fast and the note incident today was so embarrassing! If Lunwe or Cicy ever found out what she thought of him for real, instead of the little straws they grasped at, she would die from the teasing. Even though she knew they were going to tease her about her Gimli liking all ready for several eons. She smiled as she gazed at his perfect dwarvishness (a/n I am not sure that's a word.) how hot, how strong, how brave. She shook her head of those thoughts as she pulled slowly back to her present situation. A small figure that she took to be Frodo had made his way slowly up to Gandalf's side. Something was wrong though, instead of looking back the way that they had come, Gandalf and Frodo were looking straight at her! She cried out once as she was surrounded by white light.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~ Rose groaned as she turned away from her alarm clock and the bright light of her night lamp. She looked at the Fellowship of the Ring book beside her and knew then that she had fallen asleep reading. Slowly the events of last night's dream came slowly into her mind again. I will never let Cicy and Lunwe know how much I like him, she vowed silently. Unfortunately for Rose, things were going to get a lot hairier very soon; this would be funny for two particular individuals in particular.  
Ahh! Rose! Don't flame me! Gahahahahhaha! Ok people! I hoped you like it! R&R Plz! 


End file.
